Application container technology may utilize virtualization to allow multiple applications to run on a single operating system within a host computing system (such as a server or virtual machine). This technology may facilitate flexible and/or dynamic deployment of applications while increasing virtual capacity on limited physical resources. For example, an application container may facilitate transfer of multiple copies of an application from one computing device to another while packaging only the necessary dependent resources. Multiple application containers may run together on the same host computing system or be transferred between host computing systems.
However, due to the dynamic nature of running multiple applications and multiple application containers on host computing systems in various configurations, traditional security measures may be unable to provide enough flexibility to properly manage the application containers. For example, an application container that deploys applications with a low-security privilege may be transferred from a low-risk server to a server with highly sensitive data within a company's network of servers. In this example, an employee of the company may initiate remote execution of the application through the company's network without necessarily being aware of the heightened security risk. In another example, certain security risks may arise when a low-security application and a high-security application are running simultaneously on the same server. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for increasing security on computing systems that launch application containers.